<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel About You by tempocolor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422613">Feel About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempocolor/pseuds/tempocolor'>tempocolor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempocolor/pseuds/tempocolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金宇碩笑得格外燦爛，眼裡純粹明亮的光斑閃得曹承衍有些恍惚。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*架空，校園AU<br/>*OOC預警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>01.</p><p>下課鐘響，數學老師講解完最後一題收拾閃人。下節是外堂，教室裡的人也紛紛整理好離開教室。</p><p>金宇碩抄完黑板上的算式，看了一眼還趴著熟睡的同桌曹承衍，有些好笑地點點他的肩膀。</p><p>「下課啦。你怎麼又睡整節，到底是不是高三生啊。」</p><p>曹承衍明顯還沒醒，只嘟囔著幾個鼻音回應。金宇碩又推，力道大了一點。「下節音樂課，趕快收收，人都跑光了。」</p><p>曹承衍這才皺著臉坐起身慢吞吞地收拾。「宇碩啊你等等幫我整理一下剛剛姜老師上什麼可以嗎。」</p><p>「再說。再不快點我不等你啦。」</p><p>話這麼說，金宇碩人還是等在教室外面，曹承衍知道他只是說說，但還是加快了手上的速度，很快出門跟上。</p><p> </p><p>曹承衍在座位上補著剛剛數學課被睡掉的題目，背景是班上考唱歌的聲音。接近學期末，音樂老師說不想拿成績難為大家，唱首歌就好，什麼都行。</p><p>他的座號在前面所以早早就考完了。唱歌對他來說是小事，雖然他自詡為S高第一Rapper，偶爾要充當主唱也沒什麼問題。</p><p> </p><p>他咬著筆桿刷題，極限真特麼難搞。轉頭想求救金宇碩，才發現他排著隊等考試。這不，下一個就到了。</p><p>金宇碩唱歌其實蠻好聽的，他聽見班上女生驚喜地竊竊私語。金宇碩平時不怎麼開金口，連跟著大夥去唱歌他都自願當分母。</p><p>但他很早就聽過金宇碩唱歌。與其說是唱歌，其實更接近哼歌。</p><p>高一開學那天曹承衍難得起了個大早，公車上的學生寥寥數人。他一邊嚼著三明治一邊觀察同學們，就是這時候看見了金宇碩。</p><p>熨燙平整的校服紮進褲腰，勾勒出精瘦的身形，棕色的頭髮乖順地垂在腦後，瀏海下方是一雙澄澈的眼眸。男孩掛著耳機微微哼出聲，音量不大，卻足以吸引曹承衍的注意。</p><p>哇勝利組欸。長得帥身材好聲音優質，還念S高，簡直了。</p><p>下車時他刻意落後幾步，跟在哼歌的男孩後面，臉色隨著男孩左彎右拐走到和自己同一個班上完全亮了起來。</p><p>當天下午他靠著自己的交際花本性成功搭訕對方，並且順理成章地邀請對方放學一起搭公車。金宇碩一答應就是三年。</p><p> </p><p>曹承衍被掌聲拉回現實。音樂老師的好評，全班此起彼落的讚嘆。被誇獎的人只是微微側著頭，說自己不常唱歌，大家見笑了。</p><p>有一度曹承衍張口想說些什麼，而後又算了。</p><p>還是自己知道就好了。這歌挺好的，他勾起一邊的嘴角，盤算著什麼時候再拗金宇碩唱給他聽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>備考生活單調苦悶。不論音樂課美術課體育課總有人全都當作自習課，題本刷刷地寫，黑眼圈蹭蹭地長。</p><p>班導看不下去，班會課一聲令下，全班帶去市郊的藝術大學，美其名曰多元入學體驗考察，其實就是校外教學。</p><p> </p><p>藝術大學依山傍水，校內還有獨棟的美術館和獨立書店。導師帶著大家走了一圈校園之後爽快宣布自由活動。</p><p>「你還想去哪裡嗎？」曹承衍悄咪咪地戳了戳金宇碩。</p><p>「嗯，可能去書店看看吧。」金宇碩推了一把眼鏡，順著人群的方向往書店過去。曹承衍那句「我們回家好不好」只好硬生生吞回去，皺著臉跟在金宇碩後面。</p><p> </p><p>曹承衍總是自認和書香氣息不搭。這不，滿屋子靜靜看書的人，他不小心多用了半分力氣踩著的木頭地板就嘎吱響，頭都不用抬就可以感受到聚集而來的視線。尷尬死了。金宇碩又去哪了。</p><p>彼時曹承衍還是可憐兮兮的考生一枚，金宇碩已經提前申請上P大，還是特高分的商學院，反正閒著沒事乾脆接了畢業典禮籌備的活，現在整天不是往學生會跑就是捧著財經相關的書猛嗑。</p><p>「兄弟你怎老在看書啊，我一個考生一天看的文字量搞不好都沒你多。」曹承衍總是這樣吐槽他。</p><p> </p><p>不過金宇碩看書的時候挺好看的。</p><p>比如現在吧。曹承衍上了書屋二樓便看到金宇碩站在窗邊就著外頭的光線翻書。午後微溫的陽光照得他的褐髮發亮，稜角分明的五官在臉上投下陰影，眼眸稍垂，平時頗有英氣的眼神被圓眼鏡收得妥貼，整個人溫潤得像一塊暖玉。</p><p> </p><p>「金宇碩。」</p><p> </p><p>這種時候如果叫他的名字，金宇碩便會側著臉抬起頭，瞇著眼好一會才聚焦在來人的臉上，然後笑開。</p><p>「等我一下，很快看完。」</p><p>以為自己在拍電影嗎。曹承衍有些分神地想到了上個月看的《情書》，雙頰蹭地脹紅。</p><p>他隨手抽開一旁桌邊的椅子背著金宇碩落坐乾脆地趴在桌上一氣呵成，「隨便。我睡一下，好了叫我。」說完也不等對方回應，枕著自己的手臂裝睡。</p><p>膽小鬼啊曹承衍，他嘲笑自己。鴕鳥得要死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>金宇碩最後有沒有買下那本書他不得而知，只知道自己竟然真的睡了好一會，被金宇碩叫醒的時候還發現對方趁勢偷拍了幾張他睡到流口水的照片。</p><p>「刪掉。」曹承衍很嚴肅。</p><p>「噓，這裡是書店，出去再說。」金宇碩的食指豎在嘴邊，比他更嚴肅。</p><p>結果出了店門口金宇碩拔腿就跑笑得像個傻子，跟方才的文藝青年彷彿兩個人。曹承衍注視著越跑越小的人影安慰自己，算了他心裡沒有我至少手機裡有我。</p><p> </p><p>回程的公車上兩人並著坐。曹承衍嚷著想吃薯條，於是兩人提前了一站下車，在附近的速食店裡點上一包薯條沾著冰淇淋吃。其實主要是曹承衍在吃，金宇碩前陣子學生會討論都在速食店，現在有點吃怕了。</p><p>「不過你竟然同意陪我來吃這些垃圾食物，也是神奇。」</p><p>「反正我閒著也是閒著。」話這麼說，金宇碩對著手機霹靂啪啦打字的手也沒停過。</p><p>「畢籌的事？」曹承衍嚼著薯條看好戲。</p><p>「嗯，跟廠商的聯絡出了點狀況，我現在也不可能回去處理，先把事情跟他們交代清楚，不要被占了便宜。」</p><p>曹承衍其實也沒有打算認真去了解金宇碩到底在忙什麼，只是他如果不多說說話，他和金宇碩之間幾乎就只有一言不發。</p><p> </p><p>金宇碩很少花費力氣在不必要的談話上，所以他只好讓自己變成話多的那個人。他談自己田徑隊的事，談化學老師的髮際線，談隔壁班校花的八卦，努力從一成不變的生活挖出什麼填滿兩個人間的空白。</p><p>他們有太多趟早晨與傍晚的公車班要搭，漸漸的曹成衍也有點累了。他學會靠假寐逃避沉默，高三的疲憊正是最好的藉口。空就讓他空著吧，幹嘛白白讓自己辛苦。</p><p> </p><p>冰淇淋在紙杯裡化成奶水狀，曹承衍抽了根長點的薯條沾著冰淇淋畫圈，百無聊賴。或許是心情好，又或許是沉默太炙人，金宇碩解決了手邊突發狀況，打破了安靜的現狀。</p><p>「所以你打算怎麼辦，大學。」</p><p>哪壺不開提哪壺。「看著辦唄，分數到哪去哪裡囉。」</p><p>S高升學率不差，平均每年有三分之一的人可以上P大，出國進修的人也不少，算是出路頗廣。曹承衍的在校成績擠不進這些名額，但他也算考運不錯的人，指不定高考當天開個竅還能殺上金宇碩的P大。</p><p>想到這裡他噗地笑出聲，「乾脆跟你去P大唸商怎麼樣？」話一出口便有些後悔。半開玩笑半認真的語句，他都不知道得到怎麼樣的回答該有什麼樣的反應。</p><p>「可以啊，挺好的。」金宇碩的語氣聽不出起伏。</p><p>「算了我考不上。」曹承衍一秒慫，迅速結束話題。</p><p>大學四年能和金宇碩繼續走在一起固然好，但他能撐著現在的狀態多久自己也不知道。還不如把距離拉開一點，找個妹子交往，或看著金宇碩找個妹子交往，可以舒坦得快一點。</p><p> </p><p>他在餐盤上倒出所剩不多的薯條，倒數著畢業的日子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>畢業典禮那天曹承衍嚴重地睡過頭了。</p><p> </p><p>他匆匆趕到學校只趕上了畢業典禮的最後，金宇碩作為畢籌代表致詞並接受訪問的部分。主持人說宇碩學長這三年想必收了不少情書吧，有沒有中意的對象想要趁著這個特別的日子對她說幾句話。然後，像少女漫畫一樣，金宇碩的眼神穿越了禮堂數百人，和剛闖進門的他對視。</p><p> </p><p>「有喔。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「曹承衍起床了你大遲到啊你今天不是畢業典禮嗎——」</p><p> </p><p>幹。</p><p>睜開眼的曹承衍滿臉怨懟。</p><p>就不能讓我聽完他要說什麼嗎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最後一天了啊。</p><p>站在禮堂大門前，曹承衍說實話不太想踏入這扇門內。</p><p>今天過後就不能拿學生折扣吃食堂的滷味了。今天過後搭公車要貴了幾塊。今天過後馬上就要高考了。</p><p>今天過後就沒有天天和金宇碩見面的理由了。</p><p>他深吸了一口氣，做足了心理建設準備踏出邁向成人社會的第一步。肩膀搭上了一隻胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>「墨跡什麼啊，妨礙到交通了這位同學。」</p><p>金宇碩笑得格外燦爛，不曉得是為了告一段落的畢籌還是畢業本身。他今天沒戴眼鏡，眼裡純粹明亮的光斑閃得曹承衍有些恍惚。他眨了眨眼讓自己回過神來，垃圾話自然無比的懟向對方。</p><p>「不是畢業典禮負責人嗎，怎麼有空出來指揮交通啊這位同學？」</p><p>「我這叫權責分明，什麼事都自己做多累啊。對了，」金宇碩像是想起什麼，從背著的帆布袋裡撈出一份包裝紙裹著的禮物，塞進曹承衍手裡。「畢業快樂。」沉甸甸的，從形狀看來大概是一本書吧。</p><p>曹承衍也把禮物交到對方手上。「哪。回去再拆。」</p><p>他的禮物相對小了很多，金宇碩掂了掂份量故意裝作不滿意的樣子。「不要就還我。」曹承衍也配合地作勢要搶，金宇碩趕緊把東西護在懷裡說欸送人不退還的。</p><p> </p><p>等到金宇碩回了後台，曹承衍在禮堂的一角入座後，才後知後覺發現自己從來沒跟對方說過畢業快樂。</p><p>大概也因為他本來就不覺得畢業是件值得慶祝的事吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>未來會怎麼樣呢。</p><p> </p><p>他是考得上P大商學院的，只是機率不高。以他的成績最可能是攀上分數普通的科系，領了畢業證書後掛著P大的招牌找個混口飯吃的工作，最多最多去當個酒吧駐唱或者地下rapper之類，已經是他能搆到最遠大的夢想了。</p><p>金宇碩不一樣。商學院多的是商業競賽和交換學生等等計畫，他大概還可以趁出國的機會擴展人脈，不論出去考研或直接在外商就職似乎聽起來都挺合理的。</p><p>曹承衍想像那個人穿西裝打領帶正經八百地在商務艙裡看商業週刊的樣子，忽然覺得有點好笑又有點淒涼。</p><p>他們本來就不是一類人吧。</p><p> </p><p>高二放學的時間比較早，有一次曹承衍拖著金宇碩去吃學校附近新開的冰店。吃著吃著聊起了今天宣布要去關島度蜜月的國文老師。</p><p>「唉我也想出國玩。」曹承衍恨恨地塞了一大口黑糖冰。「最近特別想去紐約，去感受一下被金錢與科技洗臉的心情。」</p><p>「挺不錯的啊。」金宇碩吃得快，一心對付數學作業。</p><p>「我去，哪有人在這裡寫數學的。」曹承衍翻了個白眼，「你就沒有想去哪嗎？」</p><p>金宇碩頭也不抬。「冰島，地大人少資源豐富，住滿四年就有永久居留權。」</p><p>「臥槽，真的這麼爽？」「嗯。」</p><p>「那我們畢業後一起出國吧，先飛紐約，再去冰島。聽起來很OK吧。」曹承衍興致勃勃揮舞著湯匙，幾滴糖水濺上了金宇碩的習作簿。他嫌棄的瞪了一眼興高采烈的人，把對方的碗又推過去一寸。「先把你的冰吃完再說。」</p><p>「那我把冰吃完你就會去嗎？」</p><p>其實曹承衍也只是隨口說說。他知道這些課後的閒聊都只是年少妄為的信口開河，反正有夢最美。他知道金宇碩也不會當真。</p><p>沒想到金宇碩從習作簿中揚起頭迎向他的目光，眼裡的認真讓他一瞬間心悸。</p><p> </p><p>「會喔。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p>典禮順利進行，表演，頒獎，掌聲。金宇碩的致詞和他一點屁關係都沒有。曹承衍在座位上漫不經心地摳著金宇碩那份禮物的包裝紙，整齊的收邊被他捏得坑坑巴巴。</p><p>包裝紙是草綠色的。金宇碩有陣子叫他小草，後來又跟著班上其他人叫他ㄚㄚ。他發ㄚ的音的時候聽起來特別彆扭傻氣。他想起金宇碩在音樂課上唱的那首歌，想起他一張一合的薄而潤的嘴唇。</p><p>金宇碩發呆的樣子。金宇碩寫試卷的樣子。金宇碩嫌棄自己便當的樣子。金宇碩轉頭抿著嘴笑的樣子。一發不可收拾。三年積累的情感此刻鼓脹著喧囂著在曹承衍的胸口澎湃，所有說不出口的念想轉眼間升上眼眶，回神才發現兩頰濡濕了一半。</p><p>是唱畢業歌的環節，幸好。他轉了轉眼球聽見四起的啜泣聲，一不留神和台上的金宇碩對上眼了。對方似乎注意到他泛紅的眼眶，皺著眉做了個「別哭啊」的嘴型。</p><p> </p><p>他狠狠地吸了鼻子，不顧滂沱而下的淚水，揚起眉毛回敬了一個最痞氣的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>